polynesiafandomcom-20200216-history
Jam County
General Information Jam County was a region located in the fringes of explored lands on Polynesia. Its purpose was to act as a safe haven for travelers and explorers, and also served as Tsar__Putin's main base of operations and main residence. Jam County was mainly located on an Extreme Hills Biome. The boundaries of Jam County were never strictly defined due to a lack of investment from the Count (leader), but the main area lay upon a steep mountain (the coordinates will lead you to the main section). Territorial claims for Jam County go as far as 500 blocks in all directions. After Doomsday a successor state to Jam County was founded known as Nova Contea Coordinates: -531 X, 93 Y, -80,225 Z Founder: '''Tsar__Putin '''Founded on: '''Tuesday September 10, 2019 Political Structure and Leaders The Political Structure of Jam County was authoritarian on a local level throughout its entire history, with the "Count" being in charge of everything within its boundaries. During the time of it being within the RoP, and later in the Polynesian Union, the local leadership structure never changed; however MPs were elected democratically depending on federal election results. '''Members of Parliament (While Within the RoP and Polynesian Union) Local Leaders Regional Description This section will describe the geography, buildings, population demographics/history, nearby landmarks and other relevant regional details. Name Origin The name of Jam County comes from the founder's Instagram account name at the time, @jam_the_r1ch_kid. He was better known as "Jam" before he became known as "Tsar," so the name "Jam County" was born. Geography, Buildings and Landmarks The main area of Jam County is approximately 500 blocks south of the Nether portal from the New Nether Highway. The main region of Jam County, established in the Early Period of the County's history, was located atop a mountain in an Extreme Hills biome. Visible from the Southwestern edge of the mountain was an ocean, the South and Southeast had a Taiga, the mountain range continued East and West, and to the North was a flatter area of the mountain, the Nether Portal, and an Oak Forest. During the Tsarist Period ''of the County's history, these surrounding areas were officially claimed by the Tsar of the County for 500 blocks in each direction. The cave systems of the county were not full with resources, and plans were made for strip mining projects to counteract this loss (they were never put into effect). The infrastructure of Jam County was simply an area surrounded by 3 signs that outlined a rough area where an actual road was planned to be constructed. Lighting was poor, and the only concentrated lit up areas were in the mines. The one building in Jam County was Cosmic's residence overlooking the ocean. During the Polynesian Civil War in the ''Period of Neglect, the house was seized as government property which put it under the direct ownership of Count Tsar__Putin. The other major landmark (which was not within Jam County's borders but was close enough to be discussed here) was the Nether Highway Nether Portal, located at about 500 blocks North of Jam County. This was the final stop of the Nether Highway as it was never expanded past the -80,000 Z coordinate block range; therefore Jam County was the farthest inhabited area in the entire server. This also meant that little trade or visitations were ever made to Jam County. History The history of Jam County is divided into three periods: The Early Period, The Period of Neglect, ''and the ''Tsarist Period. The Early Period includes the founding of Jam County and when it became part of the RoP; and spans from its founding until the Monarchist Party was elected into power in the RoP. The Period of Neglect ''describes the long stagnation of Jam County and Jam County's role in Polynesian Politics. The ''Tsarist Period ''includes a resurgence in investment but also the quick downfall of Jam County. ''Early Period On September 10, four days after Tsar__Putin first logged onto Polynesia, Tsar decided to settle down on a mountain 100,000 blocks away from spawn. After realizing that the furthest the Nether Highway went was coordinate -80,000 Z, he settled with that and luckily found a mountain just around negative 500 blocks away from the portal on the X axis. Tsar__Putin's ambition was to build a faraway city where travelers could rest or even settle down in. After placing his bed, a furnace, a workbench, a chest, and lighting the area around him up, Tsar__Putin declared the founding of Jam County, a new independent nation, and proclaimed himself as sole ruler ("Count") of Jam County to Sealand. For the next two days, the Count expanded the mining network into nearby caves but quickly found that they were "absolute garbage" (Tsar__Putin in an interview about Jam County, Nov. 23, 2019). Wood was also chopped down on a large scale for future infrastructure plans (which were never carried out). After talking to Sealand for two days, Tsar__Putin joined the RoP, becoming a politician and bringing Jam County from an independent territory to a municipal region within the RoP under jurisdiction of himself. On September 12, Tsar joined the Social Democratic Party (SDP) and became the unofficial MP of Jam County until the 2nd server elections, where he became an official MP and Jam County's entry into the RoP was finalized. During the time of the SDP's leadership, the land atop the mountain was flattened in preparation for construction plans (which never happened), and signs were placed to label where certain buildings were to be built. The plans for Jam County at this time was to have a city inhabited by villagers, with a Town Hall, a Court, a replacement Parliament, a Stock Exchange, and walls to surround everything. It would have a villager district on the edges of the mountain, an industrial sector in the nearby Taiga, and a general sector atop the mountain for players to develop shops and homes in. Cosmic moved in and built a small residence atop the mountain near Tsar's. A day after, the Meme Crisis happened. By the end of the SDP term, Tsar was becoming more politically invested, and Cosmic was busy reconstructing New Ballville from the First New Ballville Grief. The political stability of the time allowed Tsar to continue to gain resources for future projects while also being an active MP in the RoP Parliament. However, the Second New Ballville Grief and Great Kelp War occurred and a snap federal election was called. This marked the end of the Early Period in Jam County. Period of Neglect The Second New Ballville Grief and subsequent federal Snap Election marked the end of the Early Period and started the trend of external politics heavily influencing development and expansion of Jam County. This is known as the Period of Neglect. This is the longest in Jam County but not much happened in Jam County itself as its enormous distance from any other area made it immune to any political crises. This era in Polynesian history is extremely significant yet was an era of stagnation for Jam County as nothing was built. The Period of Neglect spans the term of the Monarchist Party, the Third New Ballville Grief, the term of the MPP, Nethy's Coup, the First Monarchy Crisis, the term of the MPP, the Dan War, the collapse of the MPP, the Polynesian Civil War, the Polynesian Era of Prosperity, the First Server Reset, and the Second Monarchy Crisis. Each of these major events put Jam County into even deeper neglect by everyone and especially by Count Tsar. Cosmic's citizenship was revoked because he joined the CRoP, and his house was seized under the authority of Count Tsar. This effectively reduced Jam County's population to half than it was in the Early Period. During the time of Wolos being Prime Minister, Jam County even became Tsar's secondary residence because he preferred living in his New Ballville Headquarters. After the First Server Reset, Jam County survived, however only by 20 blocks north. The Second Monarchy Crisis brought Jam County back into relevance, as it was a planned staging ground for the supporters of Queen Eg__. A Civil War never happened over the Crown, but the RoP collapsed on November 2nd instead. Tsar joined Scarlithia and became its Tsar, and declared Jam County to be annexed into Scarlithia from the RoP and turned it into a Scarlithian province. The ruling title of Jam County was also changed from "Count" to "Tsar." The title would only be changed back to "Count" if the RoP reunifies, and if Queen Eg__ and Tsar would be restored back to the undisputed Monarchs of Polynesia. The title "Tsar" was never changed back to "Count" as the demands were never met. On November 2, the Polynesian Union elections happened and Scarlithia left the Polynesian Union over an electoral reform scandal. Being a member of the pro-unification political faction, Tsar left Scarlithia and declared independence with Jam County as his territory. Jam County gained independence once again, with the official name of the country now being the "Independent Autocracy of Jam County." Tsar joined the Polynesian Union once more as an Independent politician. This marked the end of the Period of Neglect as development soon followed after declaring independence. Tsarist Period The Tsarist Period is the shortest period in Jam County's history as it lasted for one day. After rejoining the Polynesian Union as an independent leader and politician, The Tsar of Jam County, Tsar__Putin, was determined to finally develop Jam County as an example to the nations who left the RoP that: "a united Polynesia can turn a bed on a mountain into a beautiful city" (Tsar__Putin in an interview about Jam County, November 23, 2019). The expansion of Jam County was also planned to act as a staging point for Tsar to continue to claim the throne of Polynesia on behalf of Queen Eg__ and himself. On November 5, the only day of the Tsarist Era but also the last day of Polynesia whatsoever, Tsar finished flattening the mountaintop and restructured the construction areas for future builds. This was also when Tsar laid claim on all land within 500 blocks in every direction to be part of Jam County. Even more ambitious plans were made for Jam County. The mountaintop village would be turned into a city called "Wanderer's City," and companies like Colonel Corp. and Cosmic would be hired to help build other towns and cities within the claimed territories. Outposts would be made to outline the boundaries of Jam County to finally fix the claimed territory issue. On November 6, at around 8:35am Eastern Time, news of the Server Wipe reached Tsar. Minehut utterly deleted Polynesia as a whole and replaced it with a completely new seed. All player inventories and builds were deleted and the world file was changed into a completely new one. The new plans for Jam County would now be impossible to achieve and were never achieved since Jam County and the server as a whole no longer existed. The end of Polynesia marked the end of the Tsarist Period and Jam County itself. "Jam County shows what happens when something with so much potential gets ruined by neglect. Maybe the garbage name was its downfall! *laughs*" -Tsar__Putin, Nov. 2019